Senran Kagura: Red Wind
by AkiraArchus
Summary: Akira was sent to an all girl school by his grandfather Jiraiya, Join Akira as he trains with the female Shinobi and even battles them (OC x Yumi) (rated M for language,sexual references,blood,ecchi and nudity) genres: Adventure, Romance, fantasy and Comedy
1. Chapter 1: The Grandson of Jiraiya

_Author's note: _i write in the style of a script for aesthetics and this story will not be a Harem story but will have awkward moments as you would guess with a storyline with a boy going to an all girl school

-~-Chapter Start-~-

Akira is shown trying to not be pervy with the girls he passes by in the halls of the school

Akira: *with a nosebleed* (why would anyone send a guy like me to this school!? )

Akira remembers his grandfather Jiraiya the gallant

Akira: (the old man certainly left a mark in my personality) *sweatdrops*

-~-[A few days before Akira moved into the All girls school]-~-

Akira is seen chasing a theif from his family shop and he runs by a busty dark haired blue eyed girl in a school uniform

Akira: Get back here you theif!!

the theif takes out a scroll of some kind and transforms into a different outfit

Akira: !? (transformation!? guess i have no choice huh!!) *a scroll appears in his hand* transform!!

Akira gains a different outfit with Kunai knifes at his side and a huge kunai on his back the outfit itself consists of a blood red vest like jacket and armor on his arms up to his elbows and the same red armor is on his legs up to his knees

Akira: alright, end of the road !!

????: like hell kid, my master will be mad if i let an amateur like you beat me

Akira gets tick marks around him as he got enraged by that comment

Akira: (Amateur!!) that tears it!!

Akira summons a red hawk made of energy that causes an odd red gust of wind at the theif causing her clothes to rip up

????: aah!! n-no, not like this!!

the theif escapes and Akira changes back to his regular clothes in a burst of light

Akira jumps up to the top of a street lamp

Akira: (i hope no one saw us fighting)

Akira heads back to his family shop and sees a note from his grandfather that states that he will be moving to a School and with the note is a special school uniform that his grandfather had made for him

Akira: (a school? what so spe-) WHAT!? "by the way it's an all girls school"!?

Akira tries to contain his imagination of the girls at the school than remembers seeing the girl in a similar school uniform when he was chasing the theif

Akira: (is she a student there too?)

Akira goes to bed at the end of that day

-~-[Current time {school hallway}]-~-

Akira is still remincing about the note and how the school is an all girl school but since is distracted he bumps into a girl and they both fall on to each other with Akira on top of the girl

Akira: are you alright?

Yumi: yeah, uh can you move your hand? you're kind of touching my boobs

Akira blinks once and than squeezes Yumi's breasts a bit

Yumi: *gasps abit* h-hey, st-stop !!

Akira stops and gets up than helps her up and apologizes to her

Akira: i'm Akira, i was sent here by my grandfather well………by a note written by him any way

Yumi: i'm Yumi, nice to meet you Akira-kun

the two of them head to class which they seem to be in the same class but the theif from that day was there too and Issued a challenge to Akira once she got the opportunity

Akira accepts the challenge than a while after they fight Akira learns about the Shinobi projects going on in the school secretly

Akira: (a School with a secret program,what is this some kind of Manga and wait other ninja so i'm not alone in this weird transformation deal!?)

Akira continues going to school all while being observed by the leaders of the different ninja program factions who will he join, who will be his allies and who will be his enemies!!

-~-**Chapter End **-~-


	2. Chapter 2: Akira Joins the Gessen Group

-~-[Gessen faction room]-~-

Akira is shown wearing his school uniform entering the room

Yumi: Akira!! are you joining us?

Akira looks at the beautiful Yumi and is about to respond when one of the other girls in the Gessen faction interrupts him

Shiki: who is this guy?

Yumi: oh, this is Akira i met him yesterday he is a new student now that the academy is accepting male students

Akira: hello, i'm Akira the grandson of Jiraiya

all the other girls are shocked by what he said and scream out

all {but Yumi}: the grandson of Jiraiya!?

Shiki: you're the grandson of such a legendary ninja!?

Akira sweatdrops at that comment and responds

Akira: didn't know my grandfather was so popular ………haha

a little time passes and Akira finally joins the Gessen faction of the ninja program and he is asked by one of the girls from another faction to spar with her

Akira: alright, i got to warn you i might not go easy even though you are a girl

Asuka: great, give it your all than

the two of them transform into their Shinobi forms and Akira grabs his Giant Kunai and holds it like a sword they both begin to spar while the others watch

Yumi: (he really is a strong fighter)

during the fight Asuka's clothes are damaged and Akira's clothes are also damaged but they still continue to battle eventually they both caused their clothes to be torn to shreds

Asuka: that was a great battle *looks at her torn clothes blushing* don't look over here though!!

all the girls suddenly look at Akira and are all blushing at how fit he is

Girls: HE IS SO HOT!!!

Akira is surprised by the girls response to seeing his clothes torn to shreds

Akira: ………………(i should probably get my other clothes now)

Akira runs off reverting his attire back to his school uniform though still has some tears in the fabric

Yumi: *blushing* (he is rather fit)

-~-[Hours later in Akira's own room]-~-

Akira: ………(i guess living in a dorm room here is different, now that i think about it i think i was told i'm sharing a room with one of the girls i wonder who it is ? also why am i rooming with one these ……endowed girls i'd think i'd get my own private room)

a certain busty blonde sneaks up behind Akira and grabs him

Katsuragi: you might not have breasts but you are quite handsome!!

Akira: *his eyes go wide* (yikes this girl is crazy!!) wait what are you doing!? no wait!!? AAAAAAH!!!

-~-[the next morning]-~-

Akira is seen looking rather Tramuatized

Akira: (Katsuragi is definitely a perv)

Akira tries to eat some breakfast but than Katsuragi shows up

Katsuragi: hey big guy!!

Akira jumps a bit from Katsuragi touching his shoulder

Katsuragi: hahaha, you're kind of jumpy

Akira looks at the perverted girl a bit angry

Akira: would you be jumpy too if someone snuck up on you!!

the rest of the day goes by and than Akira returns to his special dorm room only for Katsuragi to be in the room in nothing but a towel

Akira: Waaah!!

Akira runs out shutting the door fast

Akira: WILL YOU PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON ALREADY KATSURAGI!?

Narrator: Akira has joined the Gessen faction of the Shinobi Program,but he also now shares a room with the busty and equally perverted Katsuragi how will this life go for our young friend find out as the story continues!!

-~-**Chapter End**-~-


	3. Chapter 3: Getting used to new life

-~-[the next day after joining the Gessen faction for the Shinobi Program]-~-

Akira is seen sparing with Yumi who is still a little distracted by the thought of how physically fit Akira is and is not fighting at her best while sparing after awhile they stop to rest

Akira: hey, Yumi? are you alright? your face is red!!

Yumi looks away from Akira than looks back at him

Yumi: i'm sorry, i just can't forget what happened yesterday

Akira confused just looks at Yumi for a moment

Akira: huh? yesterday

Akira than remembers yesterday and looks away from Yumi as he screams internally then he turns back

Akira: so, you remember seeing that? not really how i am in real combat i swear!!

Yumi chuckles abit at Akira trying to look cool even though it just makes him look like a dork

Yumi: you're a funny guy you know that?

they then go out and get Yumi's favorite food Shaved Ice with red bean sauce

Akira: this is very tasty, i also think pudding would be good too

they both enjoy each others company but soon after they depart ways Akira returns to his shared room and once again Katsuragi is only wearing a towel

Akira: *covering his eyes* i won't look to be respectful but you do have a nice figure

Katsuragi smiles smugly and grabs Akira causing her towel falls off then she lets her breasts squeeze against his body

Akira: (b-big breasts rubbing against me and they're still wet from her shower!!)

Katsuragi continues to tease Akira the whole time before she decides to stop then she moves closer and whispers in his ear

Katsuragi: *whispered* you are holding back aren't you?

Akira goes red and rushes away from her

Akira: gaaah, d-don't do that!!

the rest of the night continues as the chapter draws to a close

-~-[Meanwhile]-~-

????: is he really going to that school? haha, nice

the mysterious figure fades away than another figure is shown just as the scene goes dark

-~-**Chapter End**-~-


End file.
